


Sweet Tooth

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sweet Tooth by Frankie

April 1999

Not mine. Theirs.  
M/K, NC-17 for m/m interaction   
No real spoilers but imagine it takes place post-"Sleepless", pre-"Duane Barry"  
Thank you Lucy and Sue for your beta. It's much appreciated. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
This is in response to the March/April TER/MA challenge. I'm stretching it, folks.  


* * *

Sweet Tooth  
by Frankie  
===========

Mulder eased back from the table and sighed, a contented smile on his face. "Alex, that was incredible. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Hmm, you liked it?" Alex asked as he stood up. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on Mulder's mouth. "I'm glad. Just wait until tomorrow."

"Oh, that sounds promising. Is it your own recipe?"

"No, my grandmother's. I haven't made it in a while. You're the first man I've ever cooked for whose opinion matters to me. I never cared whether or not anyone actually liked anything I made before." Alex grinned and started taking dishes into the kitchen.

Mulder got up and helped his lover clean off the table. "Really? Well, I'm honored." He planted a kiss on Alex's lips, and went to fetch their wine glasses from the dining room. "So what's for dessert?" he asked setting the glasses in the sink.

"What makes you think there's anything?" Alex started doing the dishes, an innocent expression on his face.

"Because I know you." Mulder moved behind Alex and put his arms around his waist. Kissing his neck, he bit the skin lightly, eliciting a slight shiver.

"You'd like to think you know me." Alex picked up a glass to wash and almost dropped it when he felt Mulder's hand wander down to rest on his crotch. Anything else he may have thought about saying flew from his mind when talented fingers began to fondle his cock through the thin material of his slacks.

"Oh, I do know you, babe," Mulder chuckled as he felt the response he was getting from Alex's body. "We've been partners long enough for me to know that when you have me over, you *always* make something for dessert." He started to grind his own burgeoning erection against Alex's ass in the hopes that it would make him stop doing the damn dishes and pay a little more attention to him.

Alex moved backwards a little, increasing the contact. "But I really wanted to clean the kitchen before moving on to dessert." A sigh escaped his lips as Mulder's other hand slid up over his torso, teasing a hard nipple through his cotton shirt.

"I thought there wasn't any." A bite and gentle tug on Alex's earlobe punctuated Mulder's statement.

"Did I say there was?" 

"Mmm hmm." Mulder kissed the nape of Alex's neck as his fingers began fumbling with the button and zipper of his trousers.

"Oh." Alex finally gave up on washing the same glass over and over and grabbed the dishtowel to dry his hands. When Mulder's hand slipped inside his pants, Alex closed his eyes and moved his hips into his lover's grip. The sure fingers started to tease and trail over the sensitive skin, drawing contented, breathless sounds from Alex's throat. 

As soon as the touching started, it stopped. Mulder laughed at the distressed cry it provoked and kissed his partner's cheek. "I want my dessert."

"Okay, Fox," Alex groaned. "You win." He turned around and put his arms around Mulder's neck. "You go into the bedroom and strip down and I'll be in there in a minute."

The grin on Mulder's face made him look like a small child who had won a battle of wills. "What did you make?"

"I didn't really have time to prepare anything so I stopped at the store and bought some toppings." 

Mulder smirked. "You mean for my-"

Alex put a hand over Mulder's lips. "Don't say anything about a banana or I'm outta here."

"Okay," the muffled voice said. Alex removed his hand and kissed the smiling mouth. 

"Now, you go get comfy and I'll get the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the lights went out. 

"Dammit!" Mulder shouted at the darkness. "Alex, I'd expect this in my building, but..."

Alex stroked Mulder's hair. "Hey, it's okay. It just adds to the mood. Now I can ravish you in the dark."

"Yeah, but what about dessert?" Mulder had the slightest hint of a whine in his voice.

"I did mention I was going to ravish you, didn't I?" Alex laughed. "Tell you what. You go to the bedroom and I'll get the dessert stuff."

"Well, let me get you a flashlight so you can see what you're doing."

"No need. I can feel around for everything. Just go get naked for me, sweetie. I'll be there in two minutes."

"Oh god. You got it." Alex heard Mulder stumble towards the bedroom and smiled in anticipation of eating various sweet gooey things off that body. 

He opened the fridge quickly and felt for the can of whipped cream and the bowl of vanilla pudding. Finding them, he then grabbed the bottle of caramel sauce from the cupboard. Making his way in the dark to the bedroom, he felt his cock twitch at the thought of being buried in a caramel slicked ass. 

"Fox?" 

"Yeah, baby. I think I found a couple of candles. At least I hope that's what they are."

"If you got them from my dresser, I'd be careful if I were you."

"No kidding." There was the rasp of a match being struck and soon the bedroom was glowing with the warmth of candlelight.

"That's nice." 

"It is, huh?" Mulder took the bowl and can from Alex and went to set them on Alex's nightstand. "Vanilla? Why does that not surprise me?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Let's see that." He grabbed the squeeze bottle from Alex and examined it before putting it next to the other items. "Caramel? With vanilla pudding? I can understand the whipped cream, but who puts caramel sauce on their vanilla pudding?"

"It's not for the pudding, genius," Alex said, taking Mulder's hand.

"Then why not chocolate?"

"Because I like the taste of caramel better."

"You are a strange little man, Agent Krycek."

"Hey," Alex closed the space between them, "I may be strange, but I ain't little." He emphasized his point by pressing his hips to Mulder's. "Now, why are we still dressed?"

"No idea." 

Alex removed his clothes and watched Mulder do the same, his firm, toned body taking on an ethereal glow thanks to the candlelight. His breath caught in his throat when Mulder caught his gaze and smiled.

"Are you checking me out?"

"Oh yeah. Nice ass."

Mulder looked over his shoulder at his backside. "Hmm, it's okay. Not as nice as yours." 

Alex amazed himself by blushing at the unexpected compliment and was grateful for the darkness.

"In fact," Mulder took Alex in his arms and slid his hands down the strong, sculptured back until they were resting on Alex's taut ass. "I really like yours." He smiled as he squeezed the smooth curves then tilted his head forward to kiss his partner. Sliding his tongue between willing lips, raking it over hot skin and teeth, Mulder pulled Alex against him. He started moving his hips slowly, grinding their erections together in a sensual dance. Alex groaned and broke the kiss.

"Fuck me, Fox."

Mulder bit the younger man's neck and ran his tongue over the reddening flesh. "Slow down, Junior. I've got a hankering for some pudding. Lie down. I have to get something."

Alex looked puzzled as he watched Mulder go back to the dresser and look through the drawers. He shrugged and settled back on the bed, his legs spread, teasing himself by running his fingers over his stomach down to his crotch, deliberately avoiding his erection. From the look in Mulder's eyes when he turned around and approached the bed, Alex knew he wasn't just teasing himself. "How do you want me?"

"Oh, god. Any way I can get you, but for now on your back is fine." With a flourish he revealed a pair of handcuffs and moved to fasten Alex's arms to the brass headboard.

Alex watched his lover happily secure him. "Um, Mulder, you-"

"Shhh, don't say another word. Don't worry, I have a key." Mulder bent down and kissed him. 

"But-"

"Alex," Mulder picked up the bowl of pudding and removed the plastic wrap. "Just trust me, okay?"

Alex sighed and relaxed. "Okay."

"Good." Dipping his finger in the cold, creamy sweetness, Mulder made a show of licking his finger completely clean before going back for more. "You want some?"

"Of course I do." 

Mulder smiled and straddled Alex's chest, setting the bowl down on the mattress next to him. He scooped out a handful of pudding and started to feed it to Alex when the younger man shook his head.

"You can think of a better way to give it to me can't you?" The glint in his eye matched the playfulness of his voice. 

Raising himself up on his knees, Mulder smeared the pudding all over his throbbing erection, coating every inch. He moved forward until the tip of his cock touched Alex's lips smearing pale cream over them. Alex licked his lips and flicked his tongue out to remove the pudding from his lover. Mulder pulled back a little, teasing the both of them. 

"Fox..."

Once again, Mulder placed his cock to Alex's mouth but this time stayed still when the soft lips wrapped around the head and started sucking hungrily on his sensitive flesh. 

"Shit, Alex..." Mulder gasped as he moved his hips forward, sliding his sticky sweet dick further into Alex's mouth, relishing the moist heat and flickering tongue as it greedily licked it clean.

"Mmmm mmmm..." Alex moaned and moved his head to take more of the pulsating organ into his mouth. Mulder knew what Alex wanted and pushed further into Alex's mouth until he felt the head nudging the back of Alex's throat. When the younger man swallowed Mulder cried out and started slowly moving his hips, fucking Alex's mouth. The sight of his dick moving between hungry lips combined with the incredible things Alex was doing with his tongue soon had Mulder teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Alex....yeah...that's it....that's so good....." He was suddenly only aware of the heat on his cock and the building tension of his climax throbbing deep inside of him.

Alex knew that Mulder was close and sucked harder wanting to hear his lover cry his name. 

"God...Alex!" A strangled cry and Mulder's body jerked as his orgasm ripped through him, sending hot spurts of semen shooting down Alex's throat.

He withdrew and quickly moved to kiss Alex, licking the vanilla from his lips and tasting himself as he stroked Alex's tongue with his own. Alex pushed against him, deepening the kiss as Mulder's hands moved to caress his face. Mulder slowly pulled back and stared into the hungry eyes of the man lying beneath him. For a fleeting moment he was overwhelmed by an unexplainable feeling of loss, but it vanished just as quickly.

"I love you, Alex."

Alex was struck speechless as he gazed into the face of the man he knew he wouldn't be allowed to love back. At least, not in the way he deserved to be loved. Too many things had been set in motion and it was too late to stop them. He couldn't think about that now and pushed the invasive thoughts from his mind. Right now he only cared about feeling himself buried in his lover. 

"I want to fuck you, Fox." The words came out as a guttural plea.

Mulder smiled and reached over to the nightstand, opening the drawer.

"No, use the sauce."

"So that's what you wanted it for." Mulder grinned and picked up the plastic bottle. "You're sick, you know that?"

"Yeah, now get on with it."

Mulder flipped the top and positioned the bottle over Alex's straining erection. "I bet this'll taste really good when I lick it off you."

"Fuck, Fox...you can do that later...my cock, your ass...make the connection, come on." The need in Alex's voice sent a pleasant rush to Mulder's groin and he squeezed the bottle intent on making Alex really squirm before giving him what he wanted.

"Alex," Mulder grunted as he squeezed harder on the bottle, "I thought this was a new bottle."

"It is."

"Then why," another squeeze, "isn't anything," a squeeze so hard it turned his fingers white, "coming out?"

Alex started laughing as Mulder got more and more frustrated with the bottle. 

"If you're going to just lie there laughing at me, I don't want to hear another word out of you."

Alex pursed his lips together and started shaking with laughter as he watched his lover straining to make the sauce come out.

"If you-"

"I said be quiet," he grunted and kept squeezing.

"Come on, if you-"

"Quiet!"

"Dammit, Fox." Alex reached out and grabbed the bottle from Mulder's hands unscrewing the lid to reveal a white safety seal over the opening. "It works better if you remove this first, Einstein."

Mulder blushed and peeled it back before realization hit him. "Hey, you're supposed to be cuffed."

"Oh, well, that's what I was trying to tell you when you took them out of my drawer. They're trick cuffs, but they're broken so they don't really stay locked."

"So you let me sit here like an idiot."

Alex chuckled. "Well, you wouldn't let me tell you what to do and I really wanted to get on with this so..." He laid back and put his hands behind his head. "Let's go."

Mulder didn't say a word as he drizzled sticky streams of caramel over Alex's cock. He bent his head and licked some off, running his tongue along the length of the shaft, ignoring the whimpering noises Alex started making.

"This stuff ain't bad, actually." Taking Alex's penis by the base, he started lazily licking the head, combining the caramel with the precome steadily leaking from the tip. "This is really good, Alex. You want some?"

"Yeah, come here." 

Mulder slid his way up the bed, bottle still in hand. He squeezed some caramel onto his tongue and stuck it out as if it were an offering. Alex put a hand on the back of Mulder's neck and drew him close, sucking the sweet tongue into his eager mouth. 

"Mmm, you're right. That's really good. But I want something better."

In a flash, Alex had Mulder on his back and was in possession of the bottle. 

"You're getting slow, babe."

"I let you take me."

"Uh huh. Spread 'em." 

Mulder laughed and spread his legs, feeling the thick drizzle of caramel as it ran between them. Alex pressed a coated finger against his opening and slid it inside, making Mulder buck his hips at the pleasant intrusion.

"God, Fox I want you so badly." Alex was breathless as he watched Mulder's response when he grazed his prostate.

"Just do it, Alex."

Needing no further prompting, Alex positioned his cock at Mulder's asshole and pushed in, biting his lip at the sudden tightness and heat. Mulder cried out and Alex stopped.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, baby...it's good."

Mulder closed his eyes against the burning pain as Alex pushed deeper inside him, his body adjusting as Alex began a slow rhythm. 

"Fox...I love you."

Wrapping his arms around his lover, Mulder pulled him as close as he could, his hands feeling the muscles of Alex's back move with every thrust. The warmth of Mulder's arms around him and the heat of the body engulfing his cock were sending Alex quickly to his climax. He felt himself beginning to lose control and fought to make it last longer. His body had been ready for so long though, he knew it wasn't going to happen. With a blinding flash, he buried his face in Mulder's neck and came hard, filling Mulder with his hot semen, and finally collapsing against him.

"Alex...I...."

"Oh god, Fox. It wasn't good for you, was it? I'm sorry, I just wanted to be inside you so badly..."

"Shhh..." Mulder gently stroked his partner's hair, raining kisses on the damp forehead. "I just want to ask you something."

Alex lifted his head. "What is it?" 

"One day, when we look back fondly on this evening, can we edit out the part about me not being able to get the sauce out of the bottle?"

The laugh that rang out was full of affection and a hint of sadness as Alex tried not to think about what lay ahead. "No way. Besides," he placed a kiss on the tip of Mulder's nose as he reached for the whipped cream, "we've got some more memories to make."

END 


End file.
